Between Luffy and Nami
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: "Kau tahu, dulu aku bersusah payah mengumpulkan uang. Aku membuang harga diriku menjadi pencuri hanya untuk uang, Luffy. Dan kau menyebut mereka tidak berharga? Itu sama saja kau menyebutku tidak berharga!"/"Nami—"/"Pergilah!"/Nami benar-benar marah pada Luffy kali ini, mampukah Luffy membuatnya kembali tersenyum, lagi?/Oneshot/Canon/Special LuNa XD/[EDITED]/Mind to RnR?


**Kyaaa~ akhirnya terwujud juga, one shot pertamaku, dengan tema One Piece dan pairing LuNa, uh, saya sangat bahagia.**

**Oke, langsung saja dinikmati, happy reading, minna :)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Between Luffy and Nami**

**Disclamer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning: OOC, Canon, typo (s), dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek yaaa :)**

**Bii Akari**

**NAMI'S POV**

"Nami.. Nghh.."

Lagi, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku mendengar namaku disebut. Sayang sekali, mataku terasa begitu berat, hingga selalu memohon untuk tetap tertutup serapat-rapatnya. Lagipula, itu tak mungkin kau, kan?

Mungkin ini hanya mimpi di dalam mimpi.

GREB

Sesuatu yang hangat menimpa pinggulku yang kini terbaring dalam posisi menyamping di tempat tidur. Setidaknya, itu yang terakhir aku ingat, aku sedang tidur.

Mimpi yang aneh.

GEESS.

Sesuatu yang hangat itu kini melekat di pinggulku, membuatku merasakan hal aneh yang mendekat ke arahku. Yang entah mengapa membuatku merasa begitu, hangat.

Namun sungguh, aku masih terlalu lelah untuk berkompromi dengan mataku agar segera memastikan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku sebenarnya. Kini, aku bahkan merasakan adanya hembusan napas lain di wajahku, napas hangat yang tak beraturan namun membuatku merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam tubuhku. Sensasi itu membuatku tak dapat meneruskan tidurku kembali dengan nyenyak. Jadi, segera kubuka kedua kelopak mataku, melihat 'pengganggu' macam apa yang mengacaukan tidur nyenyakku.

DEG

Luffy?

Aku tidak bergerak sesentipu, sambil masih memandangi objek kekesalanku saat ini. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tunggu, kau bahkan sedang memelukku seperti sebuah guling? Awas saja kau nanti, Luffy.

"Nami," desahmu, pelan. Sangat pelan dan lembut.

Mengigau?

Aku terus menatap wajah polosmu yang masih tertidur pulas.

Nafas dan sentuhanmu membuat darahku mengalir lebih deras dari biasanya, memunculkan semburat merah di wajahku, serta membuatku mengutuk jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan sejak tadi.

Tenanglah, Nami.

Ini hanya Luffy.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia tidur di ranjangmu, kan?

Tapi, kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya?

"Jangan marah, Nami."

Kau masih saja mengigau tak jelas sambil membentuk sedikit kerutan di dahimu yang sedang tertidur, manis sekali. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum kecil itu, kau benar-benar tampak sangat manis, Luffy.

Aku tak marah, kini aku sudah tak marah lagi padamu, Luffy.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hebat Luffy, sekarang kau benar-benar menghabiskan persediaan uang kita," ucapku kesal.

"Shi..shi..shi.. Aku tadi benar-benar lapar, Nami."

Kau mengusap-usap 'hadiah' yang telah aku berikan tadi sambil sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Aku pun memalingkan bola mataku, "Tentu saja, kapan kau pernah merasa tidak lapar?" sindirku sinis, sambil menatapmu tajam.

"Ayolah Nami, itu hanya beberapa juta berry saja, kita bisa-"

Aku segera memotong ucapanmu, tak berniat mendengar ujung kalimatmu itu.

"Beberapa? Itu sangat tidak sedikit Luffy," omelku kusal, sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada, kali ini aku benar-benar kesal denganmu.

Mendengar itu, kau hanya menghembuskan napas panjang, "Itu hanya, uang, Nami," tegasmu, membuat darah di kepalaku semakin mendidih.

Hanya?

Kau tak tahu seberapa berharganya itu bagiku.

"Mungkin bagimu itu hanya uang," ucapku lirih, sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi bagiku, itu benar-benar berarti, Luffy. Kau tak tahu berapa banyak nyawa yang bisa kau selamatkan dengan itu," sambungku lagi, sambil memutar bola mataku, muak menghadapi tingkahmu.

"Sudahlah, kau takkan mengerti."

"Tunggu, Nami," sergahmu. Kau menahan tanganku, hendak memberi penjelasan.

"Aku tahu Luffy, aku sungguh tahu. Kau tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya lagi padaku," ucapku, sambil menatapmu tajam. Aku lalu menepis tanganmu dengan kasar.

"Kau tak mengerti, Nami, aku-"

PLAK

Kau tak merespon apapun, dan hanya berdiam diri sambil memegangi pipi kananmu yang terlihat bengkak karenaku.

Ayolah, itu akan segera sembuh.

PLAK

Kali ini, aku menampar pipi kirimu, sekarang kau benar-benar terlihat bingung.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku bersusah payah mengumpulkan uang, aku membuang harga diriku menjadi pencuri hanya untuk uang, Luffy. Dan kau menyebut mereka tidak berharga? Itu sama saja kau menyebutku tidak berharga," teriakku, sekencang-kencangnya. Mengeluarkan emosiku seutuhnya, membuat para kru-kru yang lain segera berlarian ke arahku.

"N-nami," kau hendak meraih tanganku lagi, namun segera saja kutepis sekenanya.

"Pergilah," ucapku dingin, lalu segera berjalan menjauhimu.

"Nona Navigator?" tegur Robin lembut sambil mentapaku khawatir, tampaknya dia mendengar pertengkaranku tadi.

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri, Robin," ucapku pelan, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarku.

Sementara kau masih berdiri dengan kaku di sana. Aku memang tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Tapi, jauhi aku, aku membencimu kali ini, Luffy. Benar-benar membencimu.

Aku pun mengurung diri di kamar, menumpahkan segala emosiku di sana. Mengakibatkan air mataku yang sejak tadi kutahan keluar dengan begitu cepat. Mataku sembap, hidungku mampet, kau sukses membuatku terlihat kacau, Luffy. Dan yang terakhir yang ingin kulakukan malam ini hanya satu, mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang lelah menangis.

**FLASHBACK END**

Jadi, Luffy.

Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?

Aku yakin aku mengunci pintunya tadi.

Akhirnya, aku hanya mengusap rambut hitammu dengan lembut, tak ingin membuat kau sadarkan diri.

"_Baka_," ucapku pelan, dengan nada yang sedikit menghentak.

"Na-mi," kau membuka matamu perlahan, terlihat sama kacaunya denganku.

"Kau sudah bangun, Nami. _Gomenne_, aku sudah mengatakan hal yang kasar padamu tadi," ungkapmu tulus, masih dengan posisi yang sama sambil mengucek-ucek matamu dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain masih memelukku erat.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil masih membelai rambutmu.

"Aku tak marah padamu, _baka_. Aku hanya, agak, kesal saja tadi."

Mendengar itu eskpresimu segera berubah. Kau memperlihatkan senyum khasmu padaku, senyum yang selalu mampu membuatku merasa tanang, dan nyaman.

"_Arigatou_, Nami. Kau sudah mau memaafkanku," ucapmu pelan, sambil memegang kedua pundakku, lalu membuatku terduduk di depanmu.

Aku memberimu tatapan APA BAKA? Dan tanpa sepatah kata apapun, kau langsung membawaku ke dalam dekapanmu, membuatku mendengar degupan jantungmu dengan jelas. Kau lalu menyandarkan kepalamu di ujung kepalaku, dapat kurasakan napasmu yang hangat di ubun-ubunku.

Teruslah begini, Luffy.

Rasanya benar-benar, nyaman.

Aku menarik kedua lenganku, membiarkannya membalas pelukanmu. Kita pun berdiam diri seperti ini, cukup lama mungkin, hingga kita memberanikan diri untuk saling melepas pelukan dan memandang mata satu sama lain.

"LUFFY-NAMI-" satu kata berbeda yang kita ucapkan bersamaan, membuat kita saling melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Shi shi shi, kau duluan."

"Tidak, kau saja yang duluan, _baka_," bentakku, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terasa mulai menjalar di wajahku itu.

"Nami," panggilmu lembut, membuat darahku berdesir lebih cepat, sensasi itu datang lagi.

"_Aishiteruyo_," ucapmu lembut, membuat sepasang iris _shappire-_ku membelak tak percaya.

Benarkah ini kau, Luffy?

"Jangan marah seperti tadi lagi padaku, kau membuatku benar-benar takut."

Senyum andalanmu kini menghiasasi wajah polosmu itu.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Luffy," jawabku tak kalah lembutnya.

Bagaimanapun, aku tak bisa berbohong ketika melihat tatapan polos yang lembut itu, Luffy.

"_Arigatou_, Nami," ucapmu lagi dengan tawa khas itu.

"Eheh, Nami," lanjutmu lagi, kali ini kau menatapku dengan serius.

"Hn?"

Kita masih dalam posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur, saling berhadapan.

"Apa aku boleh minta sesuatu?" tanyamu antusias.

"Tentu saja, ada apa, Luffy?" tanyaku bingung. Asal kau jangan meminta uangku saja.

Kau tersenyum lebar, lalu kembali mengeluarkan tawa khasmu, "Cium," ucapmu manja, dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipimu, meski aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Dapat kurasakan jantungku yang mencoba berdetak lebih cepat lagi, seperti hendak membuktikan bahwa mereka masih bisa berdetak lebih cepat dari ini.

"A-apa maksudmu, Luffy?" tanyaku kaget.

"Shanks pernah bilang padaku, ketika kau mencintai seorang gadis, dan dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kau boleh meminta apapun padanya."

Kau menatapku dengan pandangan polos. Sementara aku masih tak bergeming sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku tak percaya.

"Ayolah Nami, aku sangat ingin merasakannya. Aku pernah melihat orang melakukannya, dan tampaknya mereka sangat menikmatinya. Ya, Nami, _please_," bujukmu, sambil mengeluarkan jurus _Puppy Eyes-_mu.

Oh, God, kau tampak sangat manis sekarang.

"Nami, yaa, ayolah," rengekmu manja, sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tanganmu di depan dada, memohon.

"Baiklah, sekali ini saja," ucapku tegas, dalam sekejap matamu segera berbinar-binar. Padahal, sebenarnya aku merasa sangat senang kau meminta itu.

"Shi shi shi, kau sungguh baik Nami," pujimu. Ah, kau terlihat sangat senang, Luffy. Aku tak tahu kau akan menyukainya atau tidak, tapi, kucoba saja.

"Tutup matamu," perintahku.

Kau menurutinya, oh, Luffy, kau terlihat lebih manis lagi sekarang.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman singkat bersarang di pipimu, membuat matamu kembali terbuka lebar dalam sekejap.

"Sudah?"

"Iya," jawabku.

"Lagi, ayolaah," kali ini kau kembali merengek.

"Kau mau lagi? Tadi, kau bilang hanya sekali," ucapku dingin, padahal aku juga masih mau merasakan sensasi itu, Luffy.

"Ayolah, Nami. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan, seperti tersengat listrik, namun hanya di bagian pipi saja."

"Tidak, Luffy. Cukup untuk malam ini," tegasku, sambil memalingkan wajahku ke samping kanan, tak ingin termakan rayuanmu lagi. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin kau merengek lebih lagi, fufufu.

CUP

Sensasi ini?

Aku menoleh, dan kau hanya tersenyum polos dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahmu.

"L-luffy?" ucapku tak percaya, mencoba memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, maka aku yang akan melakukannya."

_What_? Jadi, kau tadi benar-benar menciumku?

Oh _God_, wajahku pasti sudah semerah bajunya sekarang.

"Rasanya menyenangkan, Nami," ungkapmu polos.

Kali ini kau membuatku benar-benar malu, dan membuatku yakin bahwa kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku.

"Luffy, kau ingin merasakan sengatan yang lebih besar lagi?"

"Tentu saja, Nami. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tutup matamu."

Kau menutupkan matamu lagi, tanpa bertanya apapun. Aku lalu mendekatkan wajahku denganmu, sedikit tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajahmu yang sedekat ini dengan wajahku. Dapat kurasakan hembusan napasmu di wajahku sekarang, sudah hampir, sedikit lagi. Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba menikmati sensasi yang sebentar lagi akan aku rasakan.

TOK TOK TOK

Sial.

Aku mendengus kesal, lalu kembali membuka mataku. Kau juga sudah membuka matamu sambil membuang napas berat, dengan cepat aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu sebelum kau melihat wajahku yang begitu dekat denganmu.

"Nami-_swaan_," kali ini Sanji sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarku.

"Ada apa, Sanji-_kun_?" tanyaku cepan, sambil membuka pintuku sedikit.

"Luffy tak ada di kamar, apa dia ada di sini?"

Tampaknya Sanji mengkhawatirkannya juga, yah bagaimanapun, dia itu kapten.

"Iya, dia ada di kamarku."

"A-apa? Luffy tidak akan tidur di kamarmu kan?"

Sanji tampak begitu terkejut, rokok yang dihisapnya saja hampir terjatuh dari mulutnya.

"Entahlah," aku membuka sedikit pintu kamarku, membiarkan Sanji melihatmu yang masih duduk manis di atas ranjangku. Menyadari tatapan kami, kau pun segera memamerkan senyum khasmu.

"Luffy, kau mau tidur di sini?"

"Tentu saja, Nami."

"A-apa? Kau tidur dengan Nami-_swaaan_? Tidak boleh, tidak akan aku biarkan," ujar Sanji kesal sambil melepaskan rokok dari mulutnya dan menunjuk-nunjukmu yang masih cengengesan di dalam.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sanji. Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanyamu singkat, sambil menatapnya polos.

Sanji memandangmu dengan tatapan berapi-api, "Tentu saja tidak boleh, tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan 'hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan' kepada Nami-_swaaanku_."

"Apa itu hal 'yang tidak boleh dilakukan', Sanji?", tatapan polosmu lagi.

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu, Sanji-_kun_. Tenanglah," ucapku, berusaha menenangkan emosi Sanji yang berlebihan.

"Tapi, Nami-_swaaan_. Ini berbahaya," ungkap Sanji khawatir.

"Tidak, selama itu Luffy. Tak akan terjadi apapun," jawabku yakin.

Sanji pun mendengus kesal, membakar sebatang rokoknya lalu menyesapnya dalam-dalam, "Awas saja kalau kau macam-macam dan menyentuh Nami-_sawaanku_."

Sanji lalu berbalik pergi setelah melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arahmu. Sementara kau hanya diam di tempat, tak mengatakan apapun. Aku akhirnya kembali menutup pintu, lalu memandangimu sejenak sebentar sebelum beranjak kembali ke ranjang.

"Nami."

"Hn?"

"Apa yang Sanji bicarakan? Mengapa dia tampak sangat khawatir?"

"Tidak. Tidak usah kau pikirkan."

Hening, kau masih dengan posisi tadi, sementara aku menyandarkan diri di dinding ranjangku.

"Luffy," kali ini aku yang memecah kesunyian.

Kau segera menoleh ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini? Aku yakin tadi aku mengunci pintunya."

"Shi shi shi," kau hanya memandangku geli.

"Kau membukakan pintunya untukku tadi, kau lupa?"

_What_?

Aku sama sekali tidak ingat itu.

"Kau serius?"

Kau lalu mengangguk yakin sambil mendaratkan kepalamu di pahaku. Aku sedikit terkejut, namun segera tersenyum kecil.

"Menyingkir dari pahaku, Luffy," ujarku, berpura-pura dingin.

"Sebentar saja, Nami," pintamu, kau lalu menutup kedua matamu.

Aku pun kembali melanjutkan akitifitas 'menjelajah di rambut Luffy' dengan lembut dan pelan.

"Nami," kau membuka mata bulatmu sepenuhnya. Aku pun memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya padamu. Tak lama kemudian kau bangkit dari pangkuanku, lalu duduk tepat di hadapanku.

"Ada apa, Luffy?" tanyaku bingung, wajahmu terlihat begitu gusar, tak biasanya kau begini. Kau hanya menatapku dalam-dalam, lalu menggigit bibir bawahmu, tampak jelas keraguanmu. Aku masih menatapmu dengan bingung. Kau lalu menundukkan kepalamu, lalu akhirnya kembali menatapku.

"Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" tanyamu polos, dengan sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi wajahmu.

Aku pun tersenyum kecil, membiarkan rona merah juga menghinggapi wajahku.

"Kali ini kau yang tutup mata."

Kau tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigimu yang rapi.

"Kau tahu cara melakukannya?" tanyaku ragu.

Ini kedengarannya aneh, tapi, percayalah, kalau itu Luffy, mungkin saja jawabannya TIDAK.

"Serahkan padaku."

Tawa itu terdengar lagi, kali ini dengan volume yang tiga kali lebih kecil. Aku tersenyum malu, lalu memejamkan kedua mataku, menunggu detik demi detik, hingga sensasi itu datang kembali.

**FINISH**

**Fufufufu, akhirnya saya bisa bikin oneshot sendiri, kyaaaa, saya memang tak pernah bisa untuk hal satu ini, kekeke.**

**Kejadian selanjutnya bisa anda bayangkan sendiri, seberapa tinggi khayalan anda akan ditentukan dengan adegan apa yang menurut anda akan terjadi, kekeke.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, dan jangan lupa RIVIEW yaaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
